This New Life
by JM Reverie
Summary: Someone from the Reikai Tantei's past returns to deliver news about a teammate who needs their help. Later also, KB...
1. Ch 1

This New Life  
By JM Reverie

I knew Yusuke was lounging up there, on the school's roof. I couldn't see him yet from where I was, but I knew he was leaning against the wall, hands behind his head, staring up at the sky with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was not supposed to be there, but Yusuke is not the type to do things because he's supposed to. It's not that he's bad or feels the need to rebel, it's that his heart just isn't in schoolwork, just like certain other particularly ningen practices. He doesn't know it yet, but there is an innate reason for this. Later, he will learn that he's not completely human.

Neither am I, for that matter. I was once, but that was a long time ago. The world was different then and so was I. I've lived 2 lives, and now I'm on my third. Well, that's if you count my previous life as really living. Actually, I had been dead for quite a number of years, so this, technically, is my second life, but who's counting?

Who was there to count? I had been so lonely in this new life.

"Urameshi," I say to him in a low, non-threatening voice.

He wasn't surprised to see me. He doesn't know me, but he could sense my approach, stealthy though it was. His cool brown eyes met mine, and he took one last drag from the end of his cigarette before putting it out. Yusuke didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, I could tell.

I just stood there, keeping my gaze level with his as he took in my features. 'Would he find me familiar?' I wondered, though I knew he would not know me. Part of me wished he would, but I pushed that fleeting thought quickly aside. My short blue hair was combed and gelled back in similar fashion, showing off my prominent widow's peak. I also wore the same uniform as he, though mine was navy and tailored to actual school regulation. When he said nothing, I slowly withdrew from my own back pocket a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Well, do you have something to say or are you going to stare at me all day?"

What I was doing there was risky, so I was somewhat nervous; still I did my best to remain cool. I inhaled a deep drag from my cigarette, impressed with myself that I didn't choke. This smoking, it's new to me. I had always thought it a dirty habit, but in this life, I don't mind it so much. It's relaxing.

His eyes were still locked on mine as I strutted over to the wall and sat by him. Yusuke had the oddest look on his face. I put my hands behind my head and turned my head towards the sky.

"Kid, there's only room on this roof for one Urameshi. Now quit the act and introduce yourself."

I smiled. The plan I had, I believed then that it could work. I extended my right hand, "The name's Yurei. I'm the new transfer student. I attended the first 2 periods and got bored. Some of the other guys joked that I could go join Urameshi on the roof if school really was that painful," I shrugged, "So, I thought, why not?"

Yusuke shook my extended hand, amused for the moment. "Ah, a kid after my own heart. So, your first day, and already you want out of here?"

"Yeah. Sitting around listening to teachers talk about things I don't give two shits about, then being questioned on it. No thanks."

Yusuke stood up. "Lets go somewhere else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oh no," I thought. "Yusuke wants to fight me. I can feel it." I'd known from the start that this would be inevitable. Yusuke has been associated long enough with the spirit world to sense my rei. Maybe not as well as Kuwabara can, but he could, nonetheless.

I followed him through the woods and into a small clearing behind the Sarayashiki middle school. He was quiet just about the entire way there and so was I. In my former life, had I been anxious, I would've made chit-chat, but... Not in this one. Not when I knew the reikai tantei might become suspicious about me.

"You're not normal." He says.

I cock my head to the side, but my expression was still friendly. "So, what of it? You're not either."

"So, let's see what you can do."

"I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"I only use my full abilities when absolutely necessary. I'm avoiding someone right now. I do only little things."

Yusuke looked thoughtful. I don't know what he was trying to make up his mind about, but while he was, I noticed that we weren't alone. Hiei was watching us from up above. That was when I realized this wasn't a good time to conk out on the macho routine, so I decided to do something risky.

I knocked Hiei out of his tree.

Jane Reverie 2003


	2. Ch 2

**This New Life Ch2**  
By JM Reverie

  


Looking back, what I did was really, really stupid.

Knocking the fire demon out of his tree... Really, really stupid... It's possible he could have killed me. And yet... The look on Hiei's face, it was so... hilarious. I think I was the very first to ever accomplish such a feat. (Well, and live to tell the tale...) I saw his eyes go wide in shock when I touched him. Honestly, I didn't mean for him to fall. I only meant to move him. But... Oh, and poor Hiei... He landed on his head!

I don't know why I think it's funny, I shouldn't. That's just not like me.

While Hiei was getting to his feet, I jumped from his former tree to the ground. I'm able to move quickly because of how my rei is. Sometimes I think I'm more spirit than human, though Enma-sama assures me that I am mortal and will die.

Hiei raised his katana and rushed at me in a blind rage.

I sidestepped it, while Yusuke looked on. He had this smirk on his face. Yusuke thought Hiei's little fall there was quite funny, too, I could tell. He was just smart enough not to burst out into laughter.

Hiei kept swinging at me and I kept eluding him. It was too easy. Still, I refused to fight back. That really wasn't my intent earlier, but... Things just sort of happened. And, my refusal to fight, I believe now, was angering him more. But I didn't want to knock him out.

While I was avoiding Hiei, Kuwabara came into the field and stood by Yusuke. All we needed now was Kurama and all the Reikai Tantei would be together. I doubted he would know about all the action going on; he's a devoted student and loves his ningen life. But once I used my power on Hiei, he would know. And so would Enma-sama, too.

I gathered my rei into my hands and focused... then tossed it Hiei. I didn't want him summoning his kokuryuu-ha or anything drastic like that. So, I let my rei-ball knock him out.

"Yurei, do you know what you just did?"

"I... Knocked out a demon, didn't I?" I didn't know what to say to explain myself. I couldn't just be like... Gee I was only trying to be macho for you all, sorry... Yeah, right.

"He's an ally."

"Oh." I stared at Hiei. He was lying on his front, face in the dirt.

"You two go back to school or something. I'll handle Hiei."

Kuwabara gave me a once over, and then reached over to lead me away from Yusuke and Hiei. It seemed to me he was being very familiar. He had this expression on his face that I just couldn't read. It were almost as if he were on the verge of amazement or confusion and he did not want to show it.

"Did he know?" I wondered.

I hoped and prayed my face wasn't giving my emotions away. I have trouble sometimes keeping secrets. It's not that I want to tell, I don't. My face is just honest.

"You're a Reikai Tantei, aren't you?"

"Why, yes, I am. You are, too, am I right? Your rei gives you away."

He smiled at me. I mean really smiled - I could see the warmth in his eyes. "Yours does, too." Kuwabara then coughed and looked at his feet, before giving me another quick once-over, taking in my appearance. "So what do you call yourself?"

"I'm called Yurei. Sometimes people think I'm more spirit than human. The name just sort of stuck."

"But you are alive?"

"I'm human, same as you."

"So what brings you here, Yurei?"

"Well, I'm here to train with the best if you'll have me."

"Does Koenma know about this?"

"No. His father is the one responsible for me becoming a Reikai Tantei..."

  
  


_Jane Reverie_  
_December 1, 2003_


End file.
